My Serein
by Fosbaekliner
Summary: Apa yg terjadi pada seorang Byun Baekhyun?3 tahun yg lalu hidupnya sangat sempurna. Menjuarai banyak lomba menyanyi, memiliki banyak teman, disegani para guru, namja yg sangat jenius sehingga ia menyelesaikan JHSnya dalam 2tahun. Tapi apa yg terjadi 1tahun terakhir? Tak ada yang tahu. Tapi saat mereka bertemu dengannya lagi, Baekhyun bukan lagi seorang Byun Baekhyun. CHANBAEK!YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

" **My Serein"**

 **Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, EXO member, other cast.**

 **Genre : Yaoi, Friendship, sinetron banget (?)**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimer : semua chara yang ada di ff ini milik keluarganya dan Tuhan, saya Cuma minjem nama mereka buat dipake dalam ff abal milik saya ini.**

 **WARNING: OOC, YAOI, jalan cerita aneh dan abal, Typos bertebaran (?)**

 **DON'T LIKE?**

 **DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n:**

 **sebelumnya, Hyo mau minta maaf. Hyo belum nyelesaiin PR Hyo buat nerusin ff pertama Hyo tapi sekarang malah udah buat ff yang baru. Hyo amat sangat meminta maaf *bungkuk 90** **o** *** tapi karena ff ini udah lama banget Hyo simpen di laptop, jadi yaaahh, Hyo post aja deh.-. trus buat ff 'Conflict'nya, Hyo delete dari ffn dulu, Hyo mau remake itu ff (entah kenapa Hyo kurang feel buat nerusin itu ff T.T), kalo besok udah slese, Hyo publish versi benernya (?) besok kalo Hyo udah nemu feel lagi (?) Hyo terusin kok.**

 **Oh iya, sekali lagi Hyo ingetin. Ini ff YAOI! Yang enggak suka yaoi itu tuh, di atas ada tanda 'x' kan, klik aja itu. Atau ada tanda 'back' juga kan. Itu juga bisa di klik. Pokoknya kalo kalian enggak suka yaoi, mending keluar aja, aku takut ntar malah mencemari otak kalian yang masih polos itu.**

 **Kebanyakan ngomong deh, saatnya kalian baca ff Hyo yang abal ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ATTENTION! READ THIS!**

 **.**

 **Ff ini udah Hyo post di Wattpad, dan disana udah nyampe 3 chapter. Jadi kalo ada yang liat eni ff di wattpad, itu punya Hyo juga._. Hyo mau liat respon disini, kalo responnya bagus, besok Hyo langsung post sampe chapter 3nya, abis itu postnya barengan sama yg di wattpad, kalo gaada respon, Hyo post di wattpad aja.-.** **hehehe :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Chapter 1***

 **.**

 **.**

TOK TOK TOK

"Channie, ireona!"

Nampak seorang namja sedang menggeliat dari tidurnya. Ketukan di pintunya tak diperdulikannya dan ia tetap saja melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Channie!"

"Aku sudah bangun Eomma," sahut namja itu tadi. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya keatas dan beranjak untuk kembali bergelung di dalam selimutnya.

"Channie!"

"Ne! ne!" sahut namja itu yang kini sudah membuka matanya. Ia kini sudah benar-benar berusaha bangun dari tidurnya.

"Cepat bangun dan bersiap kesekolah! Ini hari pertamamu sekolah Park Chanyeol!" terdengar suara Eomma Chanyeol yang masih berteriak diluar.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal dan beranjak bangkit dari tidurnya. "arraseo!" sahutnya. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya berusaha menghilangkan rasa kantuknya. Ia mengusap wajahnya, dan segera bangkit menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

SM Senior High School. Sekolah ini sekarang sangat ramai dengan adanya siswa baru. Raut wajah khawatir yang terlihat saat beberapa dari mereka kebingungan untuk mencari ruang aula utama, tempat kertas pembagian kelas ditempel. Senyum ramah juga seringkali terlempar saat mereka bertemu dengan kakak kelas mereka. Teriakan heboh dan pelukan hangat terjadi di sana-sini saat beberapa siswa bertemu dengan sahabat mereka.

Seperti yang saat ini sedang terjadi.

"Chanyeol!" Chanyeol menoleh dan menghentikan langkah awalnya yang sedang berjalan menuju ruang aula utama. Matanya menangkap seorang namja berkulit putih dan tinggi berlari menghampirinya.

"Eoh? Nugu?" bisik Chanyeol perlahan sambil menatap lekat namja yang masih berlari menghampirinya itu. ia merasa bahwa namja itu tak asing, tapi siapa dia?

"Hai Chanyeol!" sapa namja itu sambil trersenyum lebar. Chanyeol hanya menatapnya dalam diam dan dengan wajah bingung. Melihat Chanyeol yang hanya berdiam diri, namja itu mendengus kesal.

"Ya! Kau melupakan sahabatmu sendiri? Kau melupakan seorang Oh Sehun yang tampan ini huh?" Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya terkejut dan menatap namja dihadapannya dari atas kebawah.

"Oh Sehun?" namja dihadapannya, Sehun, mengangguk, "'maknae'?" Sehun kembali mengangguk.

"Ya! Kapan kau kembali ke Korea?" mereka berdua ber- _high five_ dan berangkulan sambil berjalan menuju ruang aula.

"Aku datang satu bulan yang lalu," jawab Sehun santai.

"Kau datang sebulan yang lalu dan tak mengabariku? Sahabat macam apa kau ini," Chanyeol mendengus sebal dan menatap Sehun dengan kesal. Tapi yang ditatap hanya terkekeh perlahan.

"Saat aku datang, aku langsung kemari untuk mendaftar disini, dan aku berencana untuk mengabarimu setelah urusanku selesai. Tapi saat melihat namamu didaftar calon murid disini, aku memutuskan untuk memberimu kejutan,"

"Cih, alasan. Bilang saja tak mempunyai nomorku dan kau malas untuk mengirimiku pesan," Chanyeol berdecih pelan dan melirik Sehun dengan wajah kesal. Dan Sehun menjawabnya hanya dengan kekehan tanpa rasa bersalahnya.

"Oh iya," Chanyeol merengangkan sedikit rangkulannya pada tubuh Sehun, "kau bertambah tinggi. Apa Amerika mengubahmu menjadi tinggi seperti ini? Kenapa tinggimu bisa bertambah drastis dalam 3 tahun seperti ini?"

"Tentu saja aku bertambah tinggi. Kau pikir aku akan pendek selamanya?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan sebal.

"Ahahaha, tapi kau dulu memang sangat pendek Hun, bahkan teman sekelas memanggilmu 'Maknae' karena kau sangat pendek dan kecil."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku memang bertambah tinggi. Tidak seperti kau yang tak bertambah tinggi," Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya pada Chanyeol.

"Maksud— Ya! Sialan kau! Hey! Kesini kau! Jangan lari Oh Sehun sialan!" pada akhirnya mereka berkejaran dan berlari dengan ribut menuju ruang aula utama.

.

.

.

"Kau kelas apa?"

"Aku tak tahu?"

"Hei, aku tak menemukan namaku."

"Eh, ya! Jangan dorong-dorong."

"Hei! Siapa yang menginjak kakiku!?"

"blablabla…."

"…"

Terlihat keributan didepan ruang aula utama. Tepatnya didepan papan pengumuman. Semua murid baru berkerumun disitu untuk mencari nama mereka dan dikelas mana mereka ditempatkan. Semuanya. Tak terkecuali kedua sahabat yang lama tak bertemu tadi.

"Kau kelas apa Yeol?" tak memperdulikan keributan disekitarnya, namja berkulit putih ini dengan santainya mencari di barisan kelas-kelas dan nama-nama yang sangat banyak dengan tekun. Dengan mudahnya ia bisa menatap papan itu dengan leluasa karena tinggi tubuhnya yang diatas rata-rata.

"Molla," sahut suara disampingnya, Park Chanyeol, ia juga sedang mencari namanya diantara daftar nama-nama yang lain. Dan ia juga dengan mudahnya mengamati tiap baris dipapan itu karena tinggi badannya. "aku masih belum melihat namaku. Kau?"

"Belum juga," sahut Sehun singkat. Mereka berdua kembali diam dan kembali menelusuri tiap baris disana. Sesekali mereka menggumam saat tak kunjung menemukan nama mereka.

"Dimana namaku?"

"Aish, kenapa susah sekali mencarinya."

"Eung…" mereka berdua menopang dagu dengan tangan kanan sambil masih mencari-cari. Mereka masih sibuk mencari-cari hingga mereka menemukan nama masing masing.

"Ini dia!" / "Akhirnya ketemu!"

"…"

"…"

"Eh?" / "Eh?"

Chanyeol dan Sehun sama-sama menatap kedua tangan mereka yang menunjuk di satu kertas.

 **X-2**

"…"

"Yeol?" / "Hun?"

Mereka bergantian menatap satu sama lain dan kedua tangan mereka yang masih menunjuk di kertas. Sedetik kemudian senyum mereka terkembang.

"Woah kita sekelas!"

"Yoho kita sekelas!"

Mereka berdua segera ber-high fivedan berteriak-teriak heboh. Tak memperdulikan tatapan siswa baru lain yang ada disekitarnya, mereka terus saja berteriak-teriak heboh.

"Kau kelas apa Luhannie?"

"Eh?" / "Eh?"

Sehun dan CHanyeol saling berpandangan. Sedetik kemudian mereka menoleh menatap dua namja mungil yang berada disamping mereka.

"Molla. Oh, aku kelas X-2. Kau kelas apa Kyung?" salah seorang namja, yang memiliki sinar mata yang indah, bergumam sambil melirik namja disampingnya, yang memiliki mata bulat besar seperti burung hantu, yang dipanggilnya Kyung tadi.

"Eum, aku kelas X-3. Kita tidak sekelas ya."

Sehun dan Chanyeol mengamatikedua namja mungil tadi yang masih saling berbicara.

"Kyungsoo? Luhan?" panggil Chanyeol. Ia masih mengamati dua namja yang menoleh karena ia panggil.

"Oh," Luhan, namja bermata rusa, menatap Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Hai Sehun, hai Chanyeol," lanjut Kyungsoo, namja bermata burung hantu.

"Hai, lama tak–"

"Sayang sekali kita tidak sekelas."

"Ne, kau benar," belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dua namja dihadapannya sudah terlibat dalam dunia mereka sendiri, lagi.

Sehun dan Chanyeol berpandangan dan bertukar pikiran. Dalam diam.

'Apa yang terjadi?'

'Molla, tapi biasanya mereka akan heboh kalau bertemu kita.'

'Maka dari itu aku bertanya.'

'Maka dari itu aku juga menjawab kalau aku tidak tahu.'

Mungkin seperti itulah arti tatapan-tatapan yang dilayangkan oleh Sehun dan Chanyeol dalam diam.

"Sayang sekali duo rusuh itu tak disini," Sehun dan Chanyeol langsung memutus kontak mata mereka dan beralih menatap Luhan.

"Ne, kau benar. Padahal aku berharap bisa satu sekolah lagi setelah tiga tahun berbeda sekolah," Chanyeol dan Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar perkataan Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

'Mwoya? Kenapa mereka berkata begitu?'

'Molla. Padahal kita jelas-jelas dsini."

"Huft, sayang sekali kita tidak satu sekolah dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun. Yang ada kita malah satu sekolah dengan duo rusuh ini," lanjut Luhan.

"Ne."

"…"

"..."

"Eh!?" Kyungsoo dan Luhan membulatkan matanya dan menatap Sehun dan Chanyeol. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya membalas dengan wajah datar.

"Sehun!? Chanyeol!?" Luhan dan Kyungsoo memekik heboh dan langsung menerjang Sehun dan Chanyeol dengan pelukan erat. Tak memperdulikan siswa lain yang menatapnya, mereka tetap berpelukan dan berteriak-teriak heboh.

"Sejak kapan kalian disini?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun dan Chanyeol. Eum, mereka sudah melepaskan pelukan mereka tentu saja.

"Sejak tadi," Sehun menjawab dengan wajah datar. "Kalian saja yang tidak menyadari kalau kami ada disini," lanjut Sehun yang diangguki Chanyeol dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ya Tuhan, aku tidak sadar kalau itu adalah kalian, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu kalian lagi," kata Kyungsoo sebelum ia mulai memeluk Chanyeol dan Sehun lagi.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka akan bertemu kalian lagi," sahut Sehun sambil tersenyum kecil kepada Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Sehun ini menghabiskan waktu JHSnya diamerika," kata Chanyeol. Luhandan Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya langsung membelalakkan matanya dan menatap Sehun.

"Sungguh? Kau jadi pindah ke Amerika kemarin?" dengan tidak santainya Kyungsoo bertanya pada Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kau berhutang cerita pada kami," Luhan tersenyum.

Mereka kemudian saling berbincang tak memperdulikan siswa lain yang mulai berjalan memasuki ruang aula untuk melaksanakan upacara yang dilangsungkan 30 menit lagi. Mereka terus saja saling bercerita sampai mereka menyadari bahwa salah aatu diantara mereka terdiam tak bersuara.

"Kyung?" Luhan menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dan menatap lurus kedepan tanpa memperdulikan Luhan, Sehun dan Chanyeol. Mereka kemudian saling bertatapan bingung, 'apa yang terjadi?'

"Kyung?" Luhan kembali memanggil nama Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya dihadapan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Luhannie..." bukannya menjawab panggilan Luhan, Kyungsoo malah balik memanggil Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya yang terus menatap lurus kedepan.

"Wae?" Luhan hanya menjawab perlahan sambil masih menatap Kyungsoo bingung.

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk sesuatu dihadapannya yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan. "Itu… bukankah itu Baekhyun hyung?"

"Eoh?" Luhan dan yang lainnya reflek mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada seseorang yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo.

Mereka semua menatap pemuda manis berkulit putih dengan tinggi kira-kira176 cm. namja itu berjalan ke arah mereka dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Dilehernya tergantunglah sebuah headphone berwarna hitam dan putih. Ia mengenakan hoodie putih yang membuatnya terlihat semakin manis. Sebuah ransel tersampir di bahu kanannya. Ia terus saja berjalan sambil menunduk dan baru berhenti saat sampai di samping Luhan dan yang lainnya.

Namja itu menatap papan dihadapannya dengan teliti. Sepertinya ia tak menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo, Luhan, Sehun dan Chanyeol yang berada disebelahnya. Tatapannya terus menelusuri papan itu dari atas sampai bawah. Hingga matanya berhenti di satu titik dan ia memandangi titik itu lama. Sampai akhirnya menundukkan kepalanya dan menganggukkannya sekali. Ia kemudian bergerak untuk beranjak dari sana.

Belum sempat ia melangkah, tarikan di lengan hoodienya menghentikannya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menatap seseorang yang menarik hoodienya. Dan saat ia berbalik, matanya membelalak terkejut.

"Baekhyun hyung?" bisik Luhan tanpa melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan hoodie Baekhyun. Ia tatap namja dihadapannya yang terlihat terkejut.

"Lu-Luhan?" bisik Baekhyun terkejut. Ia terlihat sangat terkejut. Tak menyangka akan bertemu Luhan disini.

"Ya ampun. Kau benar-benar Baekhyun hyung. Kyung, dia memang Baekhyun hyung," Luhan berkata dengan gembira sambil berbalik menatap Kyungsoo dibelakangnya. ia sama sekali tak melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan hoodie Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandangan Luhan dan kembali terkejut menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kyu-Kyungsoo?" tatapannya teralih pada seseorang disebelah Kyungsoo, "Se-Sehun?" arah matanya ia alihkan lagi pada namja disebelah Sehun yang tak ia kenal. Ia hanya mengedipkan matanya kebingungan. Lalu, ia kembali mengarahkan arah pandangannya pada Kyungsoo dan Sehun dengan raut wajah terkejut.

"Wah, kau benar-benar Baekhyun hyung," sahut Kyungsoo gembira. Ia langsung menunjukkan senyum lebarnya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya terdiam menatap Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu Baekhyun hyung disini. Apakah kau juga sekolah disini hyung? Kau kelas sebelas apa hyung?" Luhan bertanya pada Baekhyun dengan nada ceria. Tapi, Baekhyun sama sekali tak menatapnya. Ia masih menatap Kyungsoo dan Sehun dengan bingung.

"Eum… Hyung?" Luhan memanggil Baekhyun lagi. Tapi namja itu tetap tak mengalihkan arah pandangannya. Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dengan bingung. Mencari alasan kenapa Baekhyun tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo. Tapi saat ia tak menemukan apapun, ia kembali memanggil Baekhyun.

"Hyung…" Luhan menggoyangkan lengan Baekhyun pelan. Sehingga Baekhyun menatapnya.

"Ne?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan. Ia sedikit terkejut saat merasakan lengannya digoyangkan oleh Luhan tadi. Tapi ia tetap menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa terbaca.

"Kenapa kau melamun Hyung?" Luhan bertanya pada Baekhyun. Tetapi Baekhyun malah terlihat gelisah. Ia mengarahkan arah pandangannya ke lantai dan ke segala arah. Matanya bergerak gelisah sambil bibirnya terus mengguman 'anu…'.

"Hyung? Ada apa?" Luhan kembali bertanya. Tapi Baekhyun tetap saja tak merespon. Namja itu menggaruk tengkuknya perlahan. Tapi ia tetap saja tak menatap Luhan. Luhan menatap teman-temannya bingung. Ia kemudian kembali menatap Baekhyun dan kembali memanggilnya.

"Hyung, kau kenapa? Apa yang–"

"Aku harus pergi."

"Huh?" Luhan terlihat bingung dengan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba memotong perkataannya. Ditatapnya namja dihadapannya itu dengan bingung.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Permisi," Baekhyun menyentakkan lengannya yang masih digenggam Luhan. Ia kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Luhan, Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Hyung! Baekhyun hyung!" Luhan berteriak memanggil Baekhyun yang berjalan menjauhinya. Namun, namja yang dipanggil malah menaikkan headphonenya dan memakainya sambil berjalan tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Molla, aku juga tak tahu."

"Siapa dia?" Luhan, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Chanyeol yang baru saja berbicara.

"Kau tak mengenalnya?" tanya mereka bertiga bersamaan. Dan saat melihat gelengan kepala dari Chanyeol, mereka serentak menghela nafas.

"Dia adalah Baekhyun hyung Chanyeol. Masa kau tak mengenalnya?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada 'apakah kau bukan manusia? Kenapa kau tak mengenal Baekhyun?' yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Aku tak mengenalnya. Siapa dia?"

"Dia adalah Baekhyun hyung," sahut Luhan memulai ceritanya. "aku dan Kyungsoo pertama kali bertemu dengannya waktu SD. Yakin kau tak mengenalnya?" tanya Luhan pada Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol kembali menggeleng.

"Huuh, jadi saat itu aku dan Kyungsoo sedang berjalan-jalan. Kami bertemu dengan Baekhyun hyung yang baru saja keluar dari SM JHS. Ia langsung menghampiri kami saat melihat kami yang sedang membeli bubble tea didepan sekolahnya.

"'Hei,' sapanya saat itu. ia terlihat baik hati. Dan kami langsung mebalas sapaannya dan berbincang-bincang dengannya. Saat itu ia menanyakan kelas berapa kami. Dan saat kami menjawab kalau kami kelas 6, dia langsung teepekik bahagia. Ia langsung mengatakan pada kami bahwa beberapa hari kedepan akan ada tes ujian masuk SM JHS. Dan ia langsung memberikan kami dua tiket untuk mengikuti lomba tersebut. Dia memberikannya pada kami dengan gratis.

"Awalnya kami menolak. Tapi ia tetap memaksa dan ia bilang kalau ia mendapatkan itu dari temannya. Maka kami menerimanya. Ia tersenyum senang saat itu, ia berkata kalau ia ada acara. Dan ia langsung pergi." Luhan mengakhiri ceritanya. Ia kemudian menatap Kyungsoo meminta padanya untuk melanjutkan cerita. Dan Kyungsoo pun mulai melanjutkan.

"Kami bertemu dengannya lagi saat kami sudah menjadi murid di SM JHS. Disana kami mengetahui kalau Baekhyun adalah seorang siswa yang sangat cerdas. Baekhyun hyung adalah salah satu siswa di kelas akselerasi. Itu adalah bukti bahwa ia sangat cerdas.

"Suatu kali, kami mendapat kesempatan bertemu dengannya. Itu pertemuan kedua setelah pertemuan pertamaan saat kami kelas 6 dulu. Kami kembali berbincang-bincang. Dan aku menyadari bahwa Baekhyun hyung adalah orang yang sangat baik. Saat itu, aku mengingat tentang kelas akselerasi Baekhyun hyung, dan aku menayakannya padanya. Dan iya, dia memang memasuki kelas akselerasi.

"'Ne, aku memang salah satu murid kelas akselerasi. Wae?' tanyanya pada saat itu. dengan rasa penasaran penuh, aku menayakan umurnya pada saat itu. dan ia hanya tersenyum. 'Eum, yaah, umur kalian berapa?' kami terdiam sesaat dan menjawab kalau umur kami 12 tahun saat itu. dan ia hanya tersenyum.

"Ia beranjak saat seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia berkata bahwa ia harus pergi dan ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan kami. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, ia berbalik menghadap kami. 'Jangan panggil aku Hyung. Aku seumuran dengan kalian.' Lalu setelah itu, ia benar-benar pergi," Kyungsoo mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Jadi…" Kyungsoo menoleh pada Chanyeol yang sedang berbicara, "hubungan kalian dengan Baekhyun hyung apa? Dan bagaimana bisa ia seumuran dengan kita? Kalau ia akselerasi dan saat itu ia kelas 9 JHS, harusnya ia 1 tahun lebih tua dari pada kita bukan?"

"Well, aku dan Kyungsoo dulu selalu dibully saat si JHS," bisik Luhan.

"APA!?" sontak Sehun dan Chanyeol langsung berteriak heboh.

"Ssst, jangan berisik. Aku belum selesai berbicara," tegur Luhan. "jadi, dulu aku selalu di bully di sekolah– jangan potong perkataanku," bisiknya tajam pada Chanyeol yang mulai membuka mulutnya lagi, "kami selalu di bully karena kami pendiam dan termasuk jarang bergaul. Karena itu kami sering di bully. Tapi… Baekhyun hyung selalu membantu kami. Ia selalu memarahi siapapun yang membully kami. Ia tak memperdulikan kenyataan bahwa kami baru saja saling mengenal, dan ia terus membatu kami. Bahkan ia pernah terluka saat membantu kami. Tapi ia tak perduli dan terus membantu kami. Sejak saat itu kami dekat dengannya."

"Dan kalau kau penasaran dengan usianya," lanjut Kyungsoo, "sebenarnya ia juga sudah akselerasi sejak ia SD."

"APA!?" Chanyeol kembali berteriak heboh. "Dia itu normal atau tidak sih? Kenapa bisa ia sepintar itu?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang ia anak yang cerdas," sahut Luhan sambil berkacak pinggang. Kesal dengan temannya yang lemot itu.

"Oh ya," Kyungsoo bersuara, "Sehun, bukankah tadi Baekhyun hyung memanggilmu? Kenapa ia bisa mengenalmu?" semua kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun. Sehun menghela nafas perlahan.

"Ne, aku mengenalnya. Dulu, saat aku kelas 2 JHS. Dia murid pindahan. Saat itu ia kelas 9 dan aku kelas 8. Aku mengenalnya, dan ia mengenalku walaupun kami tak sedekat Luhan dan Kyungsoo." Sahut Sehun.

"Eoh? Jadi setelah lulus di SM JHS Baekhyun hyung meneruskan di Amerika? Meneruskan di kelas 9 dan lulus dari sana? Berarti dia memiliki dua ijasah kelulusan dari dua JHS yang berbeda," tanya Luhan berusaha meluruskan kejadian.

"Ne, ia lulus saat aku naik kelas 9."

"Berarti kalau ia tak ikut akselerasi lagi, ia sekarang kelas 11. Tapi, ia kelas 11 apa ya?"

"Eum, teman-teman…" Luhan, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo menoleh pada Chanyeol yang bersuara, lagi.

"Wae?"

"Apakah nama lengkap Baekhyun hyung itu adalah 'Byun Baekhyun'?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap papan disebelah mereka.

"Ne," sahut Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" Chanyeol hanya terdiam. Tetapi tangannya menunjuk pada suatu tempat di papan disebelahnya.

.

.

.

 **X-2**

Ahn Minyoung

Ahn Sungyoung

Bang Yookyung

 **Byun Baekhyun**

Cha Minyoung

…

.

.

 **4\. BYUN BAEKHYUN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC/END ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n: gimana gimana gimana? Masih mau lanjut? Apa udah berhenti disini aja? Hyo tau, ini ff pasti abal banget kan? Pasti aneh banget kan? Apa kalian berminat untuk baca lanjutannya?**

 **Duh, kebanyakan tanya deh-.- kalo pengen di lanjut, review ya^^ kalo enggak… review juga ya^^ hehe,**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO**

 ***Bow bareng Baek***


	2. Chapter 2

" **My Serein"**

 **Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, EXO member, other cast.**

 **Genre : Yaoi, Friendship, sinetron banget (?)**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimer : semua chara yang ada di ff ini milik keluarganya dan Tuhan, saya Cuma minjem nama mereka buat dipake dalam ff abal milik saya ini.**

 **WARNING: OOC, YAOI, jalan cerita aneh dan abal, Typos bertebaran (?)**

 **DON'T LIKE?**

 **DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n: annyeong again yeoreobun~**

 **nggak nyangka, ada juga yang baca eni ff XD makasih buat para reviewersku tercintaahh~ sama yg udah fav dan follow Hyo kasih kecup juga nih~ :***

 **maaf yap Hyo updatenya lama XD sebenernya niat Hyo mau post sekalian sama chap 3nya, tapi ternyata chap4 belom selese takutnya ntar jaraknya kejauhan. Jadi Hyo post chap 2nya dulu yaa~**

 **anyway, Hyo ikut Chanbaek Fanfiction Writing Challenge yang didain Chanbaek Indonesia niihh, kalo kalian berkenan, boleh kok mampir ke ff yang Hyo buat, disini yaa~ www . fanfiction s / 11719512 / 1 / *note: hilangin spasinya***

 **ini pertama kalinya Hyo ikut writing challenge XD mohon dukungan, bantuan, dan doanya ya yeoreobun~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ATTENTION! READ THIS!**

 **.**

 **Ff ini udah Hyo post di Wattpad, dan disana udah nyampe 3 chapter. Jadi kalo ada yang liat eni ff di wattpad, itu punya Hyo juga._.**

 **Tapi, entah kenapa Hyo lupa password wattpad Hyo T.T jadi mungkin Hyo update chap 3 minggu depan dan chap4nya nunggu Hyo buka wattpad Hyo T.T ato kalo enggak gitu Hyo buat akun baru T.T doain Hyo bisa ingetpassword wattpad Hyo yak T.T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Chapter 2***

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol duduk bersebelahan dengan Sehun. Mereka berdua terlihat tengah mengamati ruang kelas yang ditempati mereka sekarang. Sesekali mereka tersenyum kecil saat teman-teman baru disamping mereka melemparkan senyuman kecil.

Dibelakang mereka berdua terlihatlah Luhan. Ia terlihat sedang berada pada perbincangan seru dengan teman sebangkunya. Kim Taehyung.

"Eoh, aku baru ingat sesuatu," Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kebelakang.

"Lu, tentang yang tadi, kenapa Baekhyun belum ada didalam kelas? Bukankah ia sekelas dengan kita?" Luhan yang tadinya sedang menceritakan masa JHSnya pada Taehyung mau tak mau menoleh menatap Chanyeol.

"Molla, aku juga tak tahu," sahutnya dengan wajah polos.

Taehyung yang ada disebelah Luhan yang tak mengerti arah pembicaran Luhan dan Chanyeol hanya bisa diam mendengarkan. Sehun yang tadinya sibuk menatap ruang kelas juga telah membalikkan badannya menghadap meja Luhan.

"Ne, kemana Baekhyun hyung? Ada banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya," Sehun bertanya dengan wajah datar.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tak tahu," balas Luhan, "dan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padanya?"

"Banyak. Dan apakah kau tak menyadari kalau sifat Baekhyun hyung tadi aneh?" Sehun sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan dan mengecilkan suaranya saat mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Wae? Aneh kenapa?" Luhan ikut-ikut mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan. Chanyeol dan Taehyung juga tanpa sadar mengikuti gerakan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Kalian tak menyadarinya? Baekhyun hyung kan orang yang ramah, tapi tadi... Kalian lihat sendiri kan kalau ia langsung meninggalkan kita? Bahkan ia menyentakkan tangan Luhan. Apa kalian tak menganggap itu aneh?" bisik Sehun yang semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya diikuti ketiga temannya yang lain.

"Iya sih, kalau mendengar cerita tentang Baekhyun dari kalian, kurasa ia bukan tipe seseorang yang dengan mudahnya menyentakkan tangan orang lain. Apa dia sedang ada masalah? Dan lagi, ia tadi langsung memakai headphonenya saat dipanggil Luhan. Menurutku ia sedikit bertingkah aneh dan seakan menghindari kita," Chanyeol pada akhirnya masuk dalam percakapan yang sebenarnya dimulai olehnya.

"Euh, bolehkah aku bertanya?" Taehyung yang dari tadi terdiam akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Ne? Ada apa Taehyung-ah?" Luhan yang sudah mengenal Taehyung memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Siapa yang kalian bicarakan?" dengan wajah polos Taehyung bertanya.

"Itu, teman sekelas kita. Baekhyun hyung," jawab Luhan lagi.

"Eum, kenapa kalian memanggilnya hyung? Bukankah ia satu angkatan dengan kita?" Luhan menatap Sehun dan Chanyeol bingung.

"Euh, itu akan sangat lama kalau kuceritakan sekarang Taehyung. Aku akan menjelaskannya lain kali," sahut Luhan sambil menatap Taehyung lagi.

"Okay. Dan aku punya satu pertanyaan lagi," Taehyung kembali mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

"Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana ciri-ciri Baekhyun yang kalian bicarakan itu?"

"Entahlah. Aku bingung menjelaskannya, yang jelas, kuingat ia tadi mengenakan headphone berwarna hitam putih," sahut Chanyeol sambil mengigat-ingat.

"Apakah orang itu?" bisik Taehyung sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu.

Luhan, Sehun dan Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Saat berbalik, mereka baru menyadari bahwa seluruh siswa telah mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah pintu. Menatap apa yang sedari tadi Luhan bicarakan.

Didepan pintu sana, tampak seorang namja dengan wajah imut tetapi tanpa ekspresi sedang berdiri. Dihadapannya berdiri dua orang namja berseragam yang Chanyeol tebak, lagi, sebagai pengurus OSIS yang mengurus kelas mereka. Mereka bertiga berjalan ke arah kelas yang Chanyeol tempati.

Chanyeol masih menatap mereka. Mengikuti setiap langkah mereka bertiga yang mulai memasuki kelas. Kelas yang sejak kedatangan OSIS didepan kelas sudah hening, menjadi lebih hening.

"Selamat pagi. Maafkan keterlambatan kami, tadi ada sedikit urusan yang harus OSIS urusi," kata salah satu pengurus OSIS yang ada didepan.

Chanyeol hanya diam menatap kedepan. Pandangannya tak fokus kepada pengurus OSIS tadi yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai ketua OSIS. Ia lebih berkonsentrasi pada pengurus satunya, yang ternyata adalah wakil ketua OSIS, yang sedang berbincang dengan Baekhyun. Namja itu tampak tersenyum ramah pada Baekhyun yang hanya dibalas tatapan datar. Beberapa saat kemudian, Baekhyun berjalan menuju kursi di pojok belakang kelas. Menyendiri.

"Baiklah, aku rasa setelah perkenalan OSIS, kalian harus memperkenalkan diri kalian. Dimulai dari kamu, wanita yang berada dipojok depan," tunjuk sang ketua OSIS.

Yeoja itu langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia berdiri dan sedikit memutar badannya untuk menghadap teman-teman dikelasnya. Dan dengan begitu, perkenalan dimulai.

"Perkenalkan, Oh Sehun imnida. Saya berasal dari New York JHS, salam kenal," Chanyeol sedikit terkejut saat menyadari bahwa perkenalan sudah sampai ke Sehun. Tepat disebelahnya. Dan saat Sehun selesai memperkenalkan diri, Chanyeol mulai beranjak berdiri.

"Park Chanyeol imnida. Saya dari Seoul JHS," Chanyeol langsung duduk setelah berkata begitu. Namun, ia terdiam mendengar bisikkan dari yeoja dihadapannya.

"Apakah ia pernah operasi? Kenapa telinganya lebar sekali?"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya perlahan, "hei, telinga ini seksi tau. Jangan sembarangan mengejeknya," sahut Chanyeol keras dengan nada pura-pura kesal. Yeoja dihadapannya, yang kalau Chanyeol tidak salah ingat bernama Yejin, terlihat terkejut. Namun ia segera menetralkan ekspresinya dan menatap Chanyeol datar.

"Hei, jangan terlalu narsis kau. Telinga lebar begitu dibilang seksi," seluruh kelas langsung tertawa mendengar perkataan pedas bernada polos dari Yejin. Chanyeol yang tak terima dengan perkataan Yejin langsung membalasnya. Dan pertengkaran kecil pun dimulai. Bahkan sampai giliran siswa lain yang memperkenalkan diri, Chanyeol dan Yejin masih terus beradu argumen.

"Byun Baekhyn imnida,"

Semua perkataan yang akan digunakan Chanyeol untul membalas ledekan Yejin tiba-tiba saja terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara ini. Suara yang lembut namun tegas dan terkesan menutup diri membuatnya berpaling menatap namja yang baru saja berbicara. Chanyeol menatap lekat Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya terdiam setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya. Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya setelah itu. Kelas yang tadinya lumayan ramai tiba-tiba menjadi hening entah kenapa.

"Kau dari JHS mana Baekhyun-ssi?" seakan tak menyadari suasana canggug yang tercipta, Yejin dengan santainya bertanya.

"Ne, kau dari mana? Dan kenapa kau imut sekali?" seorang yeoja di pojok depan ruangan mulai berceletuk.

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia menatap Baekhyun, menantikan jawaban dari namja yang sedang mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kelas.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kalian ketahui lagi tentangku," akhirnya Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya. Tenang, namun tegas. Hanya dengan jawaban singkatnya itu, seluruh kelas terdiam dalam keadaan yang canggung.

"O-oh, se-sekarang kalian akan kami ajak mengelilingi sekolah. Ne, sekarang kita akan menjelajahi sekolah," keheningan itu dipecah oleh ketua OSIS. Tapi Chanyeol masih saja terdiam menatap Baekhyun yang juga terdiam.

.

.

.

"Luhan," Luhan segera menoleh. Ditatapnya Chanyeol dan Sehun yang mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

"Wae?" tanya Luhan saat Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah sampai disampingnya.

"Aku masih memiliki banyak pertanyaan," kata Chanyeol. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Ia menatap tajam Chanyeol, yang hanya dibalas tatapan polos oleh CHanyeol. Luhan menghela nafas.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Tentang Baekhyun hyung? Kalau kau ingin bertanya tentang dia, jangan bertanya padaku. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu jawaban dari pertanyaanmu,"

Chanyeol dan Sehun menghela nafas.

"Beri tahu padaku apapun yang kau ketahui tentang Baekhyun, Lu. Please," Luhan menatap Chanyeol yang kini sedang menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di hadapan wajahnya. Memohon.

Luhan berpikir untuk beberapa detik. Dan pada akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Membuat Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia.

"Kau carilah tempat duduk dulu, Lu. Akan aku ambilkan makanan untukmu," tanpa menunggu jawaban Luhan, Chanyeol langsung melesat ke dalam antrian siswa untuk mengambil jatah makanannya dan Luhan. Sementara Luhan berjalan mencari tempat duduk, Chanyeol dan Sehun mengantri untuk mengambil jatah makan siang mereka.

"Kyungsoo?" Luhan menyapa Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk sendiri di salah satu meja.

"Hai Lu! Sini duduk disini," Kyungsoo mrlambaikan tangan dan menepuk ruang kosong di sebelahnya mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk duduk.

"Kenapa kau duduk sendiri? Ah- jangan-jangan kau dibully lagi?" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya.

"Tidak, Lu. Tenang saja. Aku tidak di bully lagi kok. Aku duduk sendiri karena bangku tempat teman-temanku duduk sudah penuh. Bukan karena aku di bully," Luhan menghela nafas lega mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo.

"Eoh, Lu?"

"Hmm?"

"Mana makananmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo begitu ia menyadari Luhan tidak membawa nampan makanannya.

"Itu-"

"Luhan!" Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan ucapannya, ucapannya sudah dipotong oleh teriakan oleh sebuah suara. Saat Luhan dan Kyungsoo menoleh menatap ke sumber suara, terlihat Sehun dan Chanyeol -dengan dua nampan makanan di tangannya- berjalan mendekati meja mereka.

"Kami mencarimu dari tadi. Ternyata kau ada disini," kata Sehun saat Sehun dan Chanyeol sudah sampai di meja tempat Luhan dan kyungsoo duduk.

"Ini milikmu," kata Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan salah satu nampan yabg ada ditangannya ke hadapan Luhan. Luhan hanya bergumam 'gomawo' yang lirih. "Eoh, ada Kyungsoo. Hai Kyung," lanjut Chanyeol. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil membalas sapaan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo kemudian mengalihkan fokusnya pada Luhan lagi.

"Kenapa Chanyeol membawakan makananmu?"

"Sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena ia mau membagi ceritanya," sebelum Luhan menjawab, Chanyeol sudah menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, "jadi Lu, silahkan bercerita," lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo yang tidak mengetahui apapun hanya menatap Chanyeol bingung, sebelum akhirnya berpindah menatap Luhan yang ada disampingnya. Luhan hanya menghela nafas, dan mulai bercerita tentang apapun yang ia ketahui tentang Baekhyun.

Dari cerita Luhan -ditambah Sehun dan Kyungsoo-, Chanyeol menyimpulkan.

Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Ia lahir tanggal 6 Mei, lebih tua 6 bulan dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun menyukai strawberry, ia maniak strawberry. Ia mempunyai satu orang kakak laki-laki bernama Baekbeom. Appanya seorang pemusik dan Eommanya seorang penyanyi. Bakat kedua orang tuanya menurun pada Baekhyun dan membuat anak itu bercita-cita sebagai penyanyi. Berdasarkan cerita Luhan, Baekhyun sangat ingin menjadi penyanyi dan dunia musik adalah segalanya bagi Baekhyun.

"Eum, sepertinya hanya itu yang kuketahui tentang Baekhyun. Kalau aku ingat hal yang lain, akan kukatakan padamu," kata Luhan mengakhiri ceritanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Ia melanjutkan memakan makan siangnya yang sempat tertunda karena terlalu fokus mendengarkan cerita Luhan. Sambil memakan makan siangnya, Chanyeol memikirkan Baekhyun. Entah kenapa, namja mungil itu sudah menyita pikiran Chanyeol saat pertama bertemu. Ada suatu hal lain dalam diri Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol penasaran. Ada suatu hal lain dalam diri Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol ingin mendekatinya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak tahu, apa yang berbeda dari Baekhyun?

BRAKK

Seluruh siswa yang ada di kantin, termasuk Chanyeol, dikejutkan oleh suara gebrakan yang sangat keras. Saat semuanya berbisik bingung menerka apa yang sedang terjadi, timbullah kekacauan yang lain. Di depan sana, di antara barisan siswa yang mengantri makan siang, terlihat seorang namja yang menggeram kesal. Namja bername tag Kim Kangin tersebut nampak melayangkan tatapan tajam pada namja mungil dihadapannya, namja mungil yang langsung dikenali Chanyeol sebagai-

"Baekhyun?"

-Byun Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun hyung?" Bahkan Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Sehun pun langsung dapat mengenali namja mungil yang terlihat tidak terpengaruh oleh tatapan tajam dari Kangin.

"Hei bocah," kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir Kangin mampu membungkam semua orang yang ada di kantin, "kau menantangku?"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi datarnya. Ia menatap Kangin datar, seakan tidak takut pada tatapan tajam dadi Kangin. Ia tidak membalas perkataan Kangin dan malah menatap nampan makanannya yang jatuh berserakan di lantai -sumber suara gaduh yang tadi-.

"Sunbae," semua orang menahan nafasnya menantikan kalimat Baekhyun, "kau membuat makan siangku berantakan,"

Satu kalimat bernada super polos dan tatapan datar dari Baekhyun mampu membuat Kangin meledak dalam amarah. Dalam satu gerakan, ia menerjang Baekhyun, mencengkram kerah kemeja Baekhyun dan mengangkat tubuh anak yang lebih mungil darinya itu ke udara. Perbuatannya menimbulkan pekikan terkejut dan panik dari penghuni kantin.

"Kau menantangku?" Bisik Kangin penuh amarah di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya bilang kalau sunbae merusak makan siangku," sahut Baekhyun tetap pada ekspresi datarnya.

Reaksi datar Baekhyun tersebut semakin menyulut emosi Kangin. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kangin mendorong dan menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun ke lantai. Sebelum tubuh Baekhyun bertemu dengan lantai, tubuhnya membentur bangku di belakangnya. Mnimbulkan pekik kesakitan dari bibir mungilnya. Dan menimbulkan lebih banyak kepanikan di kantin.

"Sakit?" Kata Kangin dengan suara tajam yang menusuk.

Melihat sepasang sepatu mendekati tubuhnya, Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala menatap Kangin. Ekspresi datarnya berubah menjadi ekspresi kesakitan yang terlihat jelas. Bibir bawahnya digigit menahan sakit sambil tangan kirinya menyentuh bahu kanannya yang terbentur pinggiran bangku dengan keras.

"Cih. Tadi kau sangat bertingkah sombong. Lihat sekarang. Kau hanya bisa diam dan kesakitan bukan?"

Baekhyun diam. Tak merespon. Ia malah menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya terpejam menahan sakit sambil bibirnya mengeluarkan erangan kecil. Erangan kesakitan.

"Apa-apaan ini!?" Semua orang mengalihkan perhatiannya saat mmendengar bentakan dari pintu kantin.

Saat melihat Kim Seonsangnim -guru kesiswaan- yang berdiri di depan pintu kantin, semua orang membisu. Kim seonsangnim adalah guru paling galak yang ada di sana. Dan guru dengan predikat guru paling galak itu kini berjalan mendekati Kangin dan Baekhyun sambil menatap tajam keduanya.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini!?" Kangin mendecih sebal dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari guru menyebalkan -baginya- itu.

"Kim Kangin! Bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi disini!?" Kangin memutar bola matanya sebal. Ditatapnya Kim seonsaengnim tajam tanpa rasa takut.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun. Dia yang memulai," sahut Kangin cuek sambil menunjuk Baekhyun.

"Kau tak apa?" Kim seonsaengnim menunduk menhadap Baekhyun dan menyetuh pundak kanannya.

"Akh!" Sentuhan itu, yang walaupun sangat lembut, menimbulkan pekik kesakitan dari bibir mungil Baekhyun. Matanya berkaca-kaca menahan rasa sakit di bahunya. Reaksi Baekhyun membuat Kim seonsaengnim menghela nafas dan berbalik menatap Kangin tajam.

"Kau. Pergi ke ruanganku. Sekarang!" Bisik Kim seonsaengnim dengan nada tajam. Kangin hanya memutar bola matanya cuek dan berjalan keluar dari kantin.

"Ayo. Kita obati lukamu," Baekhyun yang melihat sebuah tangan diulurkan di hadapannya beralih menatap sang pemilik tangan. Mengerti bahwa Kim seonsaengnim menunggunya, Baekhyun meraih uluran tangan tersebut dan bangkit dengan bantuan Kim seonsaengnim. Kedua orang tersebut lalu meninggalkan kantin dan berjalan pergi menuju ruang UKS, meninggalkan penghuni kantin dalam perasaan bingung.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Apakah Baekhyun terluka?"

"Kenapa Kangin hyung bersikap seperti itu?"

"Kangin bodoh. Kenapa ia menbuat masalah lagi?"

Dan segala bisikan lain langsubg menguar di kantin begitu sosok Baekhyun dan Kim seonsaengnim meninggalkan kantin.

"Lu, kau lihat yang tadi?" Bisik-bisik kebingungan pun tak luput dari meja tempat CHanyeol berada.

"Ne, Kyung. Aku melihatnya. APa yang terjadi?" Luhan pun sama herannya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu kalau Baekhyun hyung selalu membantu kalian ketika dibully. Tapi aku tak tahu kalau dia akan seperti itu," bahkan Sehun yang biasanya terlihat tak terlalu perduli pun terlihat sangat penasaran.

"Baekhyun hyung tidak pernah seperti itu. Paling tidak ia tidak pernah berekspresi se-dingin itu," Luhan menghela nafas bingung. Untuk sesaat, meja yang ditempati mereka diliputi suasana hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara sampai Chanyeol membuka suaranya.

"Dia ketakutan," bisik Chanyeol.

"Ne?" Bisikan Chanyeol sukses membuat Luhan, Sehun dan Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"Kalian tak melihatnya? Tatapan Baekhyun tadi?" Bukannya menjelaskan lebih lanjut, Chanyeol malah balik bertanya.

"Maksudmu tatapan dinginnya tadi?" Pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol memutar bola matanya.

"Bukan itu. Yang kumaksud adalah suatu hal yang disembunyikannya di balik tatapan dinginnya itu. Ia terlihat... ketakutan," semua mengerutkan dahinya bingung mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi... aku melihat hal yang berbeda dari diri Baekhyun."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO**

 ***Bow bareng Baek***


End file.
